Trail Marriage
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: She could still taste the poisonous drink on her tongue. It made her want to vomit. Here she was barely a legal adult and drinking. If Sasuke hadn't shown up she would have been raped.  ONE SHOT!


Haruno Sakura twitched uncomfortably in her chair. The male in front of her (aka Uchiha Sasuke) tightened his grip on the steel spoon he was holding. The handle bent backwards under the force and Sasuke flung the deformed object away. It smashed into a glass resting on the kitchen counter and it shattered. Glass flew everywhere. Sakura screamed as she shielded her eyes in fear as more tears stained her cheeks. The chair in front of her groaned as it dragged against the floor and there was a loud smash again. She opened her vivid eyes to see Sasuke in front of her.

"I didn't mean to!" she blurted out, "I didn't know that it would be like that!"

Sasuke just glared at her and she shivered. He then grabbed her by either shoulder and shook her. "How could you have not known?" he hissed into her ears. "I…just didn't." She gasped out. He growled and loosened his grip on her.

Sakura breathed in laboriously. Her light peach top still missing three of its buttons and her bra exposed. Her left cheek remained bruised and her lower lip had turned an ugly blue-black color and was swollen.

"Don't you ever do that again." Sasuke remarked lowering his tone, "If I hadn't showed up you would have been raped."

Sakura nodded unsure at what else she could do. Her body felt so limited to movement after that experience. "Gomen Uchiha-kun." Sakura whispered. Sasuke released his grip on her and her form slumped backwards into her chair. "Go and clean yourself up." Sasuke ordered. Sakura looked at him- or rather his back since that was facing her- and smiled. "Hai." She replied softly.

The steamy water burned Sakura's skin. Blood raced down the drain and more groaned of pain escaped from between her lips. She had gone to a party- a wild senior party- with alcohol and hormone raging boys just looking and hoping to get lucky with a girl. She could still taste the poisonous drink on her tongue. It made her want to vomit. Here she was barely a legal adult and drinking. If Sasuke hadn't shown up she would have been raped.

Sakura paused in her actions and thought over carefully everything that had happened in her life. She was never one to mingle with the crowd let only the opposite sex. She dated once or twice but nothing too serious after all she had it set in her mind that her parents- being the very well paid and popular people they were- was going to bustle her off into an arranged marriage but they didn't not in the way she expected at all.

They had actually purposed to her the idea of a trail marriage where she would live under the same roof of her own chosen suitor for a certain time period. If at the end of the time frame both parties agree to go into wedlock, the planning would begin. If not, a new suitor will come in and the process would start again. Sakura would still remember the tiring process of choosing her suitor. Her parents had gone all out to rent out an entire restaurant for the process and one by one her suitors came. Each one annoyed her to no extent. They were juvenile and prideful and looked at her as some prize. Some were just plain rude and flirty which disgusted her but then Uchiha Sasuke came.

He wasn't the first or last person like in those cliché movies who suddenly appeared under glowing lights and had a background of singing angels behind him. He actually came with an annoyed expression fixed on his face looking disgruntled and untidy. He had just come from work, exhausted and in no mood to speak with anyone.

Sakura recalled that she was reading her medical text when he sat down. She actually didn't notice his appearance and he had to grunt to get it. At first no words were exchanged for the few seconds until Sakura shut her book and rested it on the table. She introduced herself and something click when Sasuke acknowledged her. He was mature- unlike the majority of the men she had met that day- and although not much of a talker, Sakura felt very conformable around him.

Two days later, he shows up at her school- during the evening- and told her it was decided that they would begin the trail marriage that day and it would go on for an entire year. That day was around six months ago.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when the door to her room creaked open and she heard footsteps. It was only then she had realized that her skin had turned red under the hot steamy water and she leaped out of her shower quickly wrapping herself in her bathrobe. Steam emitted around the bathroom and Sakura had to wipe at her mirror to see her reflection. She tilted her head to the left to see the long red cut starting from right below her chin to the edges of her neck. A report was made about a disturbance in the neighborhood aka the party Sakura was at. It was Sasuke and his partner (some Hyuuga Neji she believed) who came on the scene. At that exact moment, Sakura was about to be rape. They had drugged up her drinks making it impossible for her to fight back but a scream had managed to erupt from her throat and Sasuke came running. The rapist- a shaggy brown head with an attitude problem- pulled Sakura up and placed the icy steel knife at her throat. Sasuke shot him as soon as he realized that Sakura may be killed and the knife slid down her neck leaving the mark she was looking at now.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Sakura jumped slightly. She heard the deep sultry tone of Sasuke's voice calling her. She answered in a very timid voice and promised to be out soon. She ran her fingers through the tangle pink locks and sighed. It was time to move on.

She walked out of the room to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with a first aid kit at his feet. She sat at the edge of her bed and cleared her throat. Sasuke looked at her and then walked forward making sure to pick up the small kit with him. He instructed Sakura to tilt her neck so he could see her injury. There was a soft gulp and Sakura's skin turned a light cherry color. Sasuke had already folded up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and was ready for the task ahead. He took out a cotton swab and drowned it in a white liquid before pressing it against the red angry line. Sakura hissed as the process continued on the broken skin but never forgot the critical fact that she was perfectly revealed to Sasuke.

The process finished quickly and Sasuke picked up everything and was about to leave when Sakura spoke up. "Why do you do this?" she asked. Sasuke kept his back to her. "Why?" she asked demanding an answer of the said male in front of her. She was about to stand on her feet when Sasuke replied. "You're my wife."

His reply shocked her. "I'm_" Sakura said but the words slid off her tongue and refused to form. Sasuke smirked at her confused reaction. "Sa-ku-ra." He remarked rolling her name playfully, "You became my wife when you agreed to this trail." He paused, "You are Uchiha Sakura."

He then left her in her thoughts.

Sakura crashed on the bed trying to ease her galloping heart that was racing against her chest. His wife. She was his wife? She never considered it but now that she really thought about it Sasuke did act as a husband to her. He provided for her. He protected her. He spoils her. He possesses her. Uchiha Sasuke lived and breathed inside of her like any husband would.

So maybe this was a trail marriage but after six months she would have the legal documents to state that she really was Uchiha Sakura. Sakura placed her hand over her heart and breathed out.

"Uchiha Sakura."

This was going to be a very interesting trail marriage.

()

**All Naruto Characters is © of Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
